Demetrius's Life
by DemeGeek
Summary: The story of Demetrius's Life thus far.
1. To Sleep, perchance to Dream

"Save me Demetrius!" yelled the damsel in distress caged behind the hidden shadowy bad guy.

"I'm coming Miss!" yelled back the sharply dressed, gun wielding Toad that went by the name of Demetrius while he ran past the fireballs and sliding under thwomps strangely thankful he didn't have a fedora.

"Hurry!" she yelled at him impatiently at the Hero of a Toad who was steadily closing the gap between them; just then the hidden shadow of evil stepped in-between the damsel and her savior, although he stepped into the light of the dark dungeon he was still a shadow.

"How can this be?" thought Demetrius absentmindedly because he was focused on the fact that the beauty that he was saving was turned away from him, yet, he could hear her clearly; must be the acoustics in this pit.

It wasn't until he was sliding backwards on his butt that he noticed the shadow that was in the light; the outline was humanoid, that much was certain, the limbs were small but torso was huge. Demetrius glanced at the top of the shadow's domed, flat-horned head and he saw that the only hairs on the head looked like it was a non-clipped moustache. This was all he could look at before we realized that he must fight this person to get the girl.

Demetrius quickly jumped to his feet and shot at the shadow, at least, he tried shooting the shadow; he had raised his arm and pulled his finger but nothing happened. He looked down at his hand to see what the problem was and he did see the problem, however the problem could not be easily fixed because there was no gun in his hand to fix. He looked around and saw the gun, it was in the hand of the shadow pointed at him.

It was obvious that things were not going well for Demetrius, he was at the wrong end of his gun and he couldn't really see his opponent, all he could see was one option. It was time to fight unfair. Demetrius ran left, stopped shortly, making sure the shadow man was turning to follow him, and ran like crazy into the shadows into the right hoping that the shadow man could not see into the shadows. He ran along the wall to the cage checking to make sure that the shadow was confused, if he was looking forwards he might not have run right off a cliff. His last thought was

"Ouch".


	2. Chapter 2

"Poop"

This was Demetrius's first word of the day, not the usual choice of words by a grown toad but it was already chosen so might as well keep it.

Demetrius sat up in bed, whacked the mushroom shaped alarm on his nightstand, and took out a pair of glasses and a tiny laptop that booted up instantly. He wanted to write down his dream, it was a habit of his. After he did that he uploaded it to his central server, when the progress bar he was watching finally vanished after a job well done he contemplated setting his alarm later but decided not to because he was already awake. It was time for his early morning routine.

First he changed into a bathrobe and went through the door to the bathroom. He showered and groomed himself into a decent looking Toad then he went to his room and opened his cramped closet he picked out a T-shirt that said "I 3 Mushrooms", smelled it and then decided against that one because of the office punishment for foulsmelling clothes and didn't want an imprompto bath. He threw the shirt into the laundry pile for later,

"Note to self:" He thought "Do laundry soon" because the pile was almost as tall as him. He went back to looking in the closet and chose a better scented t-shirt with the writing "Tap that" under a ? Block, for pants he chose jeans instead of his usual cargo pants because he had left most of his tech at work the day before and didn't need so many pockets. He put on his choices and went to the kitchen.

To any other Toad it might be a surprise that the kitchen was as clean as it was but Demetrius knew the truth, he mostly ate out with his pals and when he did eat in he ate on paper. He chose a MushFizz Energy Drink and one of the really cheap vegetables that he bought just for the nutrition. He chopped up the vegetable and put it into the blender with the Drink, the result was a thick paste that was bland with a hint of mushroom.

Now looking at the clock he could see that it was time for him to leave for work for the day so he put his laptop into his bag and headed off.

**/* This Chapter is VERY self-centered but it only contains one character */**


End file.
